DeepGround, théâtre de mes ambitions
by Dawny-chan
Summary: OS pour le défi de Ren. Qu'est-ce qu'est véritablement DeepGround ?


Attention ! Cet OS ne me ressemble pas (très court, phrases courtes, récit au présent et à la première personne)!

Je l'ai écrit pour le défi de Ren-kami et aussi pour informer les personnes qui ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe dans la version OneLine de Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. Pour écrire cet OS, j'ai dû aller voir les 15 scènes du jeu côté DeepGround traduites du japonais en anglais. Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, vous baser sur cet OS pour écrire, sachant tout de même qu'une erreur d'interprétation de ma part est possible. Si jamais vous avez des questions, je serai heureuse de pouvoir partager mes connaissances avec vous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsviets ...

DeepGround ...

Des machines à tuer, sans aucunes émotions.

Entraînées ôter la vie depuis leur plus tendre enfance, près du Réacteur Zéro, sous le ciel artificiel des sous-sols de Midgar, dissimulés sous les Taudis.

La loi de DeepGround: "Marche ou crève".

C'est simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis celui qui a créé cette unité d'élite, la 14e du SOLDAT, la meilleure de toutes ...

Je suis celui qu'on appelle le Restrictor.

La vie des membres de mon unité ne me concerne pas: ils peuvent crever comme des chiens, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce ne sont que de simples pions. Les seules vies qui ont de l'"importance" pour moi sont celles de mes Tsviets. Les pièces maîtresses de mon jeu...

Azul le Céruléen ...

Rosso l'Écarlate ...

Shelke la Transparente ...

Nero le Sable ...

Weiss l'Immaculé ...

Une élite encore plus puissante que n'importe quel homme de tout le SOLDAT.

Encore plus puissante que le défunt Angeal Hewley.

Encore plus que le maître du feu, Genesis Rhapsodos.

Et bien plus que le stratège et héros national Sephiroth.

Tant de puissance sous mon contrôle ... si je n'avais pas une maîtrise de moi-même aussi forte, je jubilerai certainement à cette pensée.

A n'importe quel moment, je peux décider de la vie ou de la mort de chacun de mes pions.

Car oui, je les contrôle grâce à la crainte, une excellente arme ... mais pas seulement.

Malgré la force naturelle que j'ai développée à force d'entraînements et de souffrances personnelles, je ne ferai pas le poids face à mes merveilleux Tsviets.

Grâce à la précieuse collaboration d'un scientifique dont j'ai oublié le nom, je peux les contrôler d'une simple impulsion de magie libérant les entraves du Nanovirus.

Une mort dans d'atroces souffrances en seulement trois jours après la libération dans l'organisme.

Le Nanovirus ...

Cette minuscule promesse de mort ...

Évidemment, je n'utiliserai cette arme qu'en cas de mutinerie, je tiens trop à mon élite pour la tuer aussi facilement...

Mais grâce au Nanovirus, je fais des forces les plus puissantes de tout Gaia mes pantins ...

Je connais chacune des qualités et des défauts de mes pièces:

Azul, sa force titanesque compense la lenteur de ses coups et son manque notable de précision.

Shelke, aussi discrète qu'efficace, sa vitesse compense sa faiblesse de frappe au combat mais elle est la seule capable d'accéder à la réalité virtuelle du réseau synaptique de la Rivière de la Vie.

Rosso, une véritable machine à tuer, la seule de tous les Tsviets à ôter des vies avec un plaisir quasi orgasmique.

Nero, une arme redoutable grâce à ses ténèbres psychiques, mais relativement faible en force de frappe.

Weiss, ma pièce maîtresse entre toutes, le seul capable d'héberger Oméga.

Oméga ... l'Arme ultime de Gaia, celle qui entraînera la mort de la planète si jamais elle s'éveille... je peux le contrôler à travers Weiss, enfin, si le plan du scientifique fonctionne...

Avoir tant de puissance sous son contrôle est certainement un cadeau béni, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Voyez-vous ça, je parle de bénédiction alors que j'ai renié toute croyance inutile depuis fort longtemps.

Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un au-dessus de moi, je suis le maître de DeepGround, le Restrictor.

Je suis celui qui mène le jeu grâce à mes pantins favoris, mes chers Tsviets...

Je suis celui qui contrôle ces marionnettes dans ce théâtre d'absurdités.

Je suis celui qui tient le monde dans la paume de sa main et qui peut décider d'arrêter pour de bon la représentation.


End file.
